Miranda O'Conner:Fast and Furious
by NicaArmstrong
Summary: Takes place in Fast Five. Miranda O'Conner is Brian O'Conner's sister. This story will continue on into Fast and Furious 6 and some time after that. There is no Giselle in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hello readers! First of all I just want to thank everyone who will read or possibly read my story. I usually just read the stories instead of writing them, but I have decided to try it out. Hopefully I will do a good job. Since The Fast and Furious is one of my favorite movies I have decided to start out with that. Please be gentle considering this is my first story ever. I also do appreciate constructive criticism or any tips anyone wants to give. Thank you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE FAST AND FURIOUS FRANCHISE OR ANY OF IT'S STORY LINE. I ONLY OWN MY OC MIRANDA.**

**Chapter One**

**The Call**

**It was a sunny beautiful day along the Isola Bella beach in Sicily when I Miranda O'Conner got the phone call from my brother Brian.**

**"Hello Brian." I said.**

**"Hey Miri, I need you to do me a favor." Brian said. **

**I sigh "What do you need Brian?" I ask him.**

**"I need you to come to Brazil, there's a job and it comes with a huge pay day" Brian tells me.**

**"I thought we were done with that" I say with a sigh.**

**"Yeah I know, but this is the last one" Brian promises.**

**"Fine when do I need to be down there" I mutter as I put my dress on over my bikini grab my purse and keys and starts to head over to my white Audi R8.**

**"2 days from now" Brian muttered.**

**"Fine send me the address and I will see you there" I say.**

**"Ok thanks little sis, love you" Brian says.**

**"Love you to big brother, see you in two days" I say to him.**

**I get into my car and sigh "Brian what have you gotten yourself into." I mutter to myself as I drives away.**

* * *

><p><strong>2 Days Later<strong>

**I was driving her car through the streets of Rio going to the address my brother sent me. Once I reached the destination I looked up and saw that it was an abandoned warehouse so I just drove straight inside. Once I was inside I saw 2 guys standing around talking.**

**Once I stepped out of the car one of the guys started talking to me.**

**"Sexy legs baby girl what time do they open." He said to me.**

**I pulled out my gun and said "They open the same time that I pull the trigger, do you want me to open them." He looked at me nervously and didn't say anything.**

**Right after that 2 more guys came in speaking Spanish laughing at the guy I just threatened.**

**"Yeah anybody can talk shit in Spanish homie." He told them.**

**They continued to talk so all 4 of them started to argue.**

**"I thought cock fights were illegal in Brazil." A voice said from next to me.**

**I looked to where the voice came from and saw a gorgeous man standing there. He offered me some off his chips.**

**"I see you've all met." Said a voice that I would recognize anywhere.**

** I run up to Dom and hug him. I then hug Mia and Brian.**

**"So big brother what is this job you called me out here for." I say to Brian after all the introductions were made.**

**"Hold up Brian this is your sister." Roman said looking at me.**

**"Yeah so stop looking at her like that." Brian said glaring at Roman.**

**"So what is this all about Dom." Han says.**

**"We got a job." Dom replies.**

* * *

><p><strong>"So the target's name is Herman Reyes, he runs the drug scene down here, and he's never been busted, because he doesn't leave a paper trail." Brian says.<strong>

**"No paper trail means no banks and no banks means cash houses." I say.**

**"That's right." He says. "10 of them to be exact, spread out all over the city." Brian says.**

**"And we're going to hit them all." Dom replies.**

**"All of them?" Tej asks skeptically. **

**"All of them." Dom assures him.**

**"Man this sounds crazy, you brought us to a whole different country just to rob the man who runs it. I thought this was business, because this sounds pretty personal to me. I love you all, but I can't do this so I'm out." Roman says and starts to leave.**

**"So what we're talking about is 100 million dollars." Dom says with an amused look on his face.**

**Roman turns around and walks back saying "Sometimes I just be over thinking stuff man and I know we just met, but you just got to let it... you know."**

**"So what we're talking about is 100 million dollars and everything we take we split evenly." Dom tells us.**

**"That's 11 million a piece, I am down." Tej says.**

**"I'm in." Everyone starts to say.**

**"You can't pull off 10 heists at the same mark, you just can't." I tell them while looking around me noticing that Han is staring at me.**

**"Yeah, as soon as we hit the fist one they're going to do everything they can to protect the rest." Han says, agreeing with me.**

**Everyone looks to Dom as he starts smirking then he says "Exactly."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The First Move**

We got to Reyes's first cash house we were just waiting on the conformation that this was the right place. We saw our guy walking towards the building with the bag in his hand.

"This is the place" I said to them.

"Lets go." Brian said.

We all get out of the car putting our ski masks on. We all get behind the guy as he knocks on the door to get inside. The man opens the door and we barge in. Once were inside we see men with guns and woman counting money.

"NOBODY MOVE." We all keep yelling pointing our guns at everyone.

Brian stacks up all of the money in one huge pile. While we have everyone else on their knees to the side.

"That's all of it." He says.

"Do you know who your stealing from. Do you know who's money this is." The man yells at us.

"You're all dead men!" He shouts at us.

"Actually I'm a girl." I say sassily to him.

Everyone turns to look at me.

"What." I mutter looking around.

"You don't have a place to hide." He says looking back at Dom.

"Who's hiding." Dom says as we all start to take of our masks.

"Are you crazy." He keeps yelling at us.

Dom keeps on ignoring him gets the can of oil and pours all over the pile money.

"We ain't stealing it." Dom says as he sets the cash on fire.

The man just sits there and stares at the pile as it burns away.

"You tell your boss exactly who did this, and you tell him that there is more coming" Dom says to him.

We all start to leave as he yells at us "You're never gonna get away with this."

I walk up to him and kick him really hard. I lean down and tell him "We already have."

As I walk back Han is there waiting for me.

"Why did you do that?" He asks with an amused look on his face.

"Because I wanted to." I tell him with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Han and I were sitting in my car outside one of Reyes cash houses waiting for him to move his money. We were both laughing as I told him about one time when me and Brian were kids.<p>

I looked up and saw that he as staring at me. I stared back at him. As we were leaning in we broke out of our trance and looked up to see the truck full of money leaving the cash house.

"Got it." I said into the phone as we started to follow after our truck.

"So..." Han says.

"Yeah." I tell him.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" He asks me.

I look back at the road trying to hide my blush heating up my face.

"Yeah... um, Yeah I would." I tell him looking back at him.

"Ok cool." He says.

"Cool." I reply.

"Um... guys." We hear Tej through the phone. "I know you said that they were putting the money in a safe place but ya'll not going to believe this."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Police

We were standing on top of a building across from the police station where Reyes's money was being held.

"Well this job just got a lot harder." Brian said.

"If he is moving his money into a police station, then he has to have some serious connections in his pocket." Rom said.

Tego and Rico started to speak to each other in Spanish. We all started looking around nervously.

"Hell Yeah, we can't do this." Tego said.

"Can't. you mean we shouldn't." Han said. I looked over to him as he said that.

"I think that this doesn't change a damn thing. I say we stick to the plan." Dom says still looking ahead at police station across from us.

"Stick to the plan, stick to the plan, this shit just went from mission impossible to mission freaking insanity." Rome said. Brian looks at him shaking his head.

"You know what whatever man I'm not scared I'm just saying that going into that building is insane." Rome said as he starts to walk away.

"I got this." Brian says following after Rome.

* * *

><p>"The beauty of public offices." Mia told us handing us a layout of the bank.<p>

"That's where he's keeping the money." Brian said pointing to were the evidence vault would be.

Han and I stopped listening after awhile and started having our own conversation.

"So when are you taking me on this date?" I asked him while smirking at him.

"How does tomorrow night sound to you?" He asks me smirking right back at me.

"Well I'll have to check my schedule, but I think I could make it work." I say to him sarcastically.

"Really, well then I'll see you tomorrow." He tells me giving me the sexiest smirk I have ever seen in my life.

"I guess so." I tell him giving him a smug smile noticing that he Is staring at me.

"HEY." We heard a voice shouting at us.

We both turned around only to notice that everyone was staring at us. Brian was glaring at Han, Mia was smiling at me, Dom was giving us a smug smile, and everyone else was smirking at us.

"Well if you two are done we would like to get on with the plan... considering you heard any of it." Dom said still having that smug smile on his face.

* * *

><p>While Brian, Tej, and Rome went to the police station Mia and I were sitting around talking.<p>

"So." Mia says looking at me.

"What's up with you and Han?" She asks me.

"What do you mean?" I ask her looking up from the computer.

"Oh come on everyone's seen the way that you two look at each other, the way you act around each other, the little touches." Mia told me while not so subtly looking over at Han who was with Dom across the room.

I was trying very hard not to blush after realizing what she said was very true.

"If you must know we're going on a date tomorrow." I tell her looking away from her.

Mia lets out a little yell causing Han and Dom to look over at us. Han looks at me with a smug little smile like he knew exactly what we were talking about.

"So what's up with you?" I ask her.

She looks at me with a confused look on her face." What are you talking about?" She asks me.

"You know exactly what I mean Mia, so when are you due and why was I not told immediately that I was going to become an aunt?" I ask her with a mock hurt look on my face.

"How did you figure it out." She says with a shocked look.

"Mia I'm basically your sister and your best friend." I tell her in a scolding tone with a smile on my face.

She laughs at me while shaking her head at me.

"So are you and Brian excited?" I ask.

"Yeah." She tells me.

"Well I can't wait either." I tell her with a huge smile on my face.

We turn our heads to the door and see that Brian, Rome, and Tej are back so we get up to hear what they found out at the station.

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE FAVS AND FOLLOWS AND ALSO ALL OF THE REVIEWS YOU HAVE LEFT ME. I APPRECIATE IT SOOO MUCH. I WILL BE UPDATING ON SATURDAY, BECAUSE I WILL NOT BE HOME TOMORROW. SO AGAIN THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH.**


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The Race

We were all standing around a table with the plans and blueprints spread across it.

"So assuming you can breach the safe, how do we get in?" Mia asked Brian.

"Yeah I've been thinking about the layout, the wall around the evidence room is rigged with alarms so that's not going to happen. Then you have this on here, but its right by the guard shack. But this one right here is connected with the basement bathroom that's the one we want." Brian told us.

"What about the money, because that's gonna be some heavy shit to move." Rome said.

"Your talking about a five ton cash weight." Han said.

"Yeah but the bathroom has a vent that leads to the parking garage." Brian says.

"So all we would have to do is pass the money through the vent and into the garage." I say finishing for him after realizing his plan.

"Leo, Santo you're up." Dom says.

* * *

><p>"We got it." Mia tells us as we get access to the cameras at the police station.<p>

"That's about a 10 second window Bri." I tell him looking at the screens.

"Yeah well that's a narrow window." Brian says.

"Can't we just tap into the system." Mia says.

"No they'd know we were there, the best we could do is peek." Tej says analyzing the monitors.

"We gonna need some real fast cars to get past this then." Rome mutters.

"Not just fast, they need to be agile to." I tell him.

"You guys mock up a track." Dom says.

"O'Conners, lets go get some cars." Dom tells us.

Brian and I look at each other smiling.

* * *

><p>We get to the race and it looks just the same as it always does.<p>

"It feels good to be home." I say smirking at Dom and Brian.

"How about that, all motor no tuning issues, I always wanted one of those." Brian says pointing to a blue sports car.

"Held the record 3 years running. You've got a lot of balls bringing your problems here Toretto." Some guy walking up to us says.

"Not to mention a cop." He says looking at Brian.

"Yeah and who are you exactly?" I sneer at him.

He gives me a look before he continues talking.

"The word on the street is a lot of people are looking for you." He says.

"What you didn't think we would recognize you." He says gesturing to he crowd.

"We were kind of counting on it. Now that little coupe may run the streets around here, but that monster has never seen a set of tail lights." Dom says pointing to his car.

"Well she's about to." He says starting to get a smug look on his face.

"Lets go car for car." He tells Dom.

Brian and I just smirk at each other knowing this isn't going to end well. For him.

While Dom is Racing I look around and see a black Lamborghini.

"Hey baby you want a ride." The guy who owns this car I assume says looking at me with a hungry look on his face.

"No I want to race." I say looking straight at him.

"Are you sure sweetheart, don't you think you would be more comfortable watching from the sides." He says giving me a patronizing look.

"No I'm quite sure I want to race." I say while smirking at him.

"O.k. well it's your car." He tells me.

Dom let me borrow his car. Shaking his head at the man as he hands me the keys.

I hear the cue to go and we both speed off I slow down a little to let him think he is winning. Right as he lets his guard down I speed up winning the race I step out of the car to the shocked and cheering crowd. The guy I just raced reluctantly handed over his keys with a shocked look on his face

"Thanks." I said winking at him.

"Well lets get going boys." I tell Dom and Brian laughing as I drive away in my brand new car.

**A/N: SORRY THAT THIS WAS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER I HAD A LOT OF HOMEWORK TONIGHT AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE A LONGER AND BETTER CHAPTER TOMORROW. SO THANK YOU EVERYONE.**


	5. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'M SORRY THAT THIS UPDATE HAS TAKEN SO LONG. I'VE BEEN SO BUSY AND THE STORY WILL BE BACK ON REGULAR SCHEDULE.**

**Chapter Five**

**The Handprint**

We were driving back into the warehouse with the new cars that we had just gotten. Once I get out of the car I hear Rome laughing at the car Brian got saying something about how it looks like Papa Smurf. Once they were done we all went to the mock track that they had set up while we were out.

"Okay Brian, you're up." Dom tells him.

He starts walking over to the car. Once Dom starts the clock Brian speeds off as we all watch.

" Okay how was that one?" Brian asks as he gets out of the car.

"The camera still caught you." I tell him.

He looks at me with a shocked and frustrated look on his face.

"Damn, I was putting everything into that one too." He says disappointed.

"We need faster cars." Dom says.

Tej, Tego, Rome, and Rico all took turns driving around the track, and they all sucked. Except for Rome a little.

We were all looking at the cameras when Rico crashed one of the cars into a wall. We all started laughing.

"That is exactly why your ass hasn't been driving." I told him while I was leaning into Han, because I was laughing so hard. While I was laughing I felt Han wrap his arms around my waist keeping me against him.

It was my turn to drive around the track so I decided to use the Lamborghini that I had just won in the race.

When I was driving around the track I just let go. I felt right at home. As I was getting out of the car I heard Han say I think I'm in love as he was staring at me. I smiled up at him.

"That was real good, but I think camera 3 might have caught you." Brian said looking at Han with a look I couldn't decipher on his face.

I look up at him.

"Fine, lets do it again." I say as I started to walk back towards the car.

* * *

><p>We stopped racing for a while to check out the vault that they ordered. It was exactly like Reyes's.<p>

Tej is just staring at it awestruck.

"Were the hell did you get one?" He asks staring at it like a kid on Christmas.

"Well we had a life before you met us." Han said standing next to me with his arms around my shoulder.

"O.k. I'll get started on this. but there is one more problem." Tej says looking at all of us.

"A palm scanner, and without his handprint you can kiss any chance we have goodbye." He tells us.

"How do you know it's Reyes's handprint?" Tego asks Tej.

"You have a 100 million dollars in a safe and you gonna put someone else's handprint on it." Tej tells him.

They both start to argue with each other in Spanish and we all start to chuckle.

"But how are we suppose to get Reyes's handprint?" Rome asks.

Dom looks at Han and tells him he's up.

"Lets go, I'll drive." I say as I start to walk with him towards my R8.

As I look back I see everyone shooting me smug looks.

* * *

><p>We were driving through the streets of Rio in the R8. I was wearing a teal bikini, a white sundress, and a pair of tan wedges. Han was wearing a semi open shirt and tan shorts. We both looked at each other and smiled. I grabbed his hand.<p>

"Do you think this is going to work?" I ask him looking at him.

"Yeah I do, and after this is all over I want you to come with me." He tells me looking at me.

"Where?" I ask him smiling.

"Everywhere." He tells me smiling right back at me.

We pull into a fancy hotel, the valet comes and opens up our doors for us. One of the valets stares at me a little to long and Han starts to pull me away from him with a look on his face.

We get to the pool were Reyes's is with his group.

Han and I sit back and scope out and plan on how we're going to proceed.

"I count 6 bodyguards." Han tells me while eating the snacks on the table.

"Seven, that man over there isn't here on vacation." I tell him pointing to the man with the fanny pack.

"Well this sucks, we're not going to be able to get his fingerprints out here like this so let's do some more recon and call in some extra people." He says.

I smirk at him while shaking my head.

"You don't send a man to do a woman's job." I tell him.

I slip of the dress. So that left me in my bikini and wedges, I look back and see Han staring at me his eyes travelling all over.

I give him a smug look and start to head over to Reyes, swaying my hips just a bit more than usual.

As I walk over I see Reyes and his men eyeing me in approval. As I start to walk up the stairs to his cabana his bodyguards let me through. Reyes stares at me with a look in his eyes that make s me shudder in disgust. He brings m to sit on his lap letting his roam around my legs and arms. As his hand makes his way to my ass I know that we got the handprint. I stayed there for a couple more minutes so he wouldn't get suspicious. As soon as I left I went straight to Han and kissed him.

"You don't need to be jealous." I tell him after pulling away. I slip back on my dress and we start to head back to the car. As we start to walk back towards the car Han grabs my hand pulling me into an empty space. He grabs me around my waist and pulls me into a heated and passionate kiss. Our tongues are battling for dominance. As the kiss gets more heated my hands slide under his shirt only to feel his amazing abs and toned body, while his hands slide under my dress only to grab my ass. He starts to kiss down my neck and my throat. As I pull away I hear him groan. I look up into his eyes.

"We can continue this later tonight after our date." I tell him as I pull him into a softer kiss, but still full of passion.

"Lets go, we got to get back to the warehouse and give them the handprint." I tell him holding up the Ziploc bag containing my bikini bottom with the hand print on it. Han looks at me and laughs.

We get in the car and start to head back. We pull up to the warehouse about to drive inside. But before we do Han pulls me in for another passionate kiss.

"I cant wait for tonight." He says in my ear with a voice thick with longing.

"I can't either." I whisper to him in a seductive voice.

We both look at each other with the same loving and lustful look in our eyes as we pull into the warehouse.

**A/N: ONCE AGAIN I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY WITH THE UPDATE AND THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT. HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

**THANKS SO MUCH - NICA ARMSTRONG**


	6. Chapter 8

Chapter 6

Getting Ready

As we're getting out of the car Han grabs the bikini bottoms from me. I look up at him and smile while shaking my head. We walk over to Tej and Rome who are working on the safe. Han walks up to Rome with the bikini in his hand

"What's this, I always thought you were more of a thong man." Rome says as he looks up at us.

"We got the print." He tells them with a smirk on his face.

"Where?" Tej asks.

I flash the light over the bikini to show them where the hand print is.

"Damn that's crazy." Rome muttered while grabbing it around the edges.

"So did he slap that ass or grab and hold on to it?" Tej asks as he, Rome, and Han start to laugh.

"This will work though." He says taking it from Han.

"Did you get it?" I ask hm.

"Yeah, but you still didn't answer the question." Tej says.

They start to laugh as Han and I start to walk away.

"So I'm really excited about our date tonight." I say looking up at him with a seductive smile on my face.

"Really." He says looking at me with his gorgeous dark eyes.

"Yeah." I reply back leaning in closer to him. He starts to lean in closer as well.

"Well I am to" He whispers against my lips.

We both start to lean in and as our lips finally meet in a passionate heat filled embrace. We finally pull away staring at each other. I stand up leaning down to give Han kiss on the cheek.

"Well I have to go and get ready, so I'll see you in couple hours." I tell him as I start to walk away.

"Wear something dressy." He calls out to me.

* * *

><p>I get out of the shower putting on my robe and wrapping my hair in my towel looking through the closet in my hotel room for an outfit for tonight. After 30 minutes of looking through my clothes, I finally decide on my red lace Dolce and Gabbana and black Christian Louboutin pumps. I go to my vanity and start to do my hair and makeup. As I put on my dress and shoes there is a knock on my door. I go to answer it, I look through the peephole and see that it's Han looking so sexy in his suit. I open the door for him and he jus stares at me.<p>

"Hi." He says in a choked up voice

"Hi." I say in a seductive voice.

He looks up at me and his smile turns into a smirk like that.

"You look fantastic." He says looking me up and down.

"And you look handsome." I whisper into his ear.

"Should we go?" He asks offering me his arm.

We walk out of the door and to the elevator once inside I push him against the wall and we start kissing. I pull away with a self satisfied smirk just as the doors open. I start to walk out of the elevator. I turn around to look back at Han who has a shocked look on his face. I smirk at him.

"You coming?" I ask him.

**A/N: SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT AND KIND OF BAD, BUT MY COMPUTER IS GETTING FIXED TOMORROW. SO I WILL BE UPDATING A LONGER AND BETTER ONE TOMORROW. THANKS FOR BEING SO PATIENT EVERYONE. **

**-NICA ARMSTRONG**


	7. Chapter 9

Chapter 7

The Date

**A/N: This chapter will have M rated scenes.**

We were in the car on our way to the restaurant. I turned around in my seat and turned towards Han.

"So I have a game that I want to play." I tell him.

"Okay what's the game?" He asks me.

"You have to look straight ahead and you are not allowed to take yours eyes off the road." I say to him.

"Okay." He says.

I look at him with a mischievous look on my face. I lean into him and start kissing his neck. I feel his reaction immediately. I feel him try to turn towards me, as I reach up and put my lips to his ear.

"Uh Uh, you're not allowed to take your eyes off the road." I breath into his ear.

"Well how am I supposed to concentrate on driving with you doing this?" He asks me.

I ignore his question and continue to kiss him. I hear his breathing hitch as my hands start to move under his shirt. I feel him struggling not to react, but all his effort is gone as I move my hands lower, his breathing becomes ragged. Just as I reach his zipper I feel the car stop. I remove my hands from him and turn forward in my seat. He just looks at me in disbelief.

"You are such a tease." He whispers against my ear as he exits the car to come around to me and open my door. I give him a smirk as he wraps his arm around my waist.

"You did agree to play." I whisper to him before we enter the restaurant. He looks over to me giving me the same smile he has when he has a plan.

"Fine. Game on." He tells me as I feel his hand move down to my ass squeezing it in the process.

* * *

><p>Han ended up taking us to one of the more expensive restaurants in Rio. We were talking telling each other about our childhood, our lives before this job, and everything else about ourselves. I was having such an amazing time with Han tonight and that's when I realized that I really do like Han and could possibly even love him. I was broken out of my reverie when the waiter came back with our dinner. As dinner went on we knew almost everything about each other. The waiter came by with the check after we were finished, Han paid with much protest from me. After dinner we drove back to the hotel I was staying at. As soon as we were in the elevator we started to kiss very passionately. Once the elevator doors opened we both pulled away from each other and got out. We walk to my room, I open up the door allowing us both to come inside. As soon as the door is shut I begin to tease him. I can feel his eyes on me as I started to unzip my dress letting I fall to the floor leaving me only in my lace black bra and panties. I looked back at Han and saw that he was staring at me, his eyes getting darker and his breathing more ragged. I was about to take of my bra when my hands are suddenly pinned to my sides.<p>

"Allow me to help you with that." Han says, his voice so husky. I nod allowing him to touch me. His hands begin to roam all over my body. He rips my bra off and I throw my head back in pleasure as he begins to kiss me all over. I feel him start to massage my nipples as he continues to kiss and suck my neck. I push him away both of us breathing hard.

"I think you're a little overdressed." I tell him seductively. He stares at me with hooded eyes as I lead him to the bed. I push him down and begin to unzip his pants, once his pants were off I began to unbutton his shirt. I started to kiss down his toned chest. Once I got lower his breathing became hitched and before I knew what was happening I was flipped under him. I looked up into his eyes that were so filled with love and passion. Right there in that exact moment all my feelings were confirmed... I loved Han. The words were coming out of my mouth, but Han interrupted me.

"I love you." He said. As soon as the words were out of his mouth I reached up locking my arms around his neck and pulling him into a passionate heat filled kiss.

"I love you to. Make love to me Han." I purred into his ear.

"With pleasure." He whispered against my neck. He started to kiss hungrily down my neck and shoulders. As he went down lower I started to moan as he licked me all over. I felt his throbbing erection against my sex and started to whimper as the need for him to be inside was becoming to much to bear.

"Han." I moaned as he inserted on of my nipples into his mouth. He was slow and sensual, his kisses left trails of heat all over my body. He worshiped me. After he was finished he looked to me, the look on his face asking me if I was ready. I nodded my head looking up at him.

"I'm ready Han." I breathed out. He leaned down pushing some of my hair back and gave a long searing passion filled kiss before thrusting into me. I moaned from the pleasure I was receiving from this glorious action. He continued thrusting in and out of me faster and harder. I thought that I was going to pass out from this wonderful sensation. He finally pulled out, the only sounds in the room was our ragged breathing. I then felt Han lean over and take me into his arms, noticing that we fit together so perfectly like we were made for each other. He leans over and pulls me into a soft loving kiss.

"I love you." He whispered against my lips.

"I love you to." I say right back to him.


	8. Chapter 11

Chapter 8

The Morning

The sunlight streaming through the hotel room window woke me up from my wonderful slumber as I felt someone brush their fingers up and down my back. I grabbed their hand as they started to kiss my shoulder up to neck and I felt a shudder go down my spine as the kisses left a trail of heat down my spine.

"Hmmm, good morning my love." I mumbled as I turned around to face him while he continued to trail kisses all over my shoulders.

"Good morning, gorgeous." He whispers into my ear as he moves some of my hair away from my face. He leans down and starts to bite down on my neck. I start moan as he bites and sucks on a sensitive spot. I lean up and give him a passionate and heated kiss and feel a rush of pleasure go through my body as I hear him moan. I feel his hands move down to my ass and lifts me into his lap and peppers kisses all over my body. His skilled mouth placed hot wet open mouth kisses over my chest, I threw my head back in pleasure. Once I came back from my reverie I looked straight into his gorgeous deep brown eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you." He told me right back.

He pushed me back onto the mattress as I seductively gazed up at him. I ran my perfectly manicured fingers down his toned abs, he moaned into my mouth as my hands started to go lower until I reached his boxers and slipped my hands inside. I grabbed onto his hard member and began to stroke it. I felt his tongue start to push harder into my mouth, he then moved to hold himself above me. The only sounds in the room were our ragged breaths. He looked me in the eyes and began to lower himself down onto me not once breaking eye contact. He began to make a pathway of kisses down my body and I threw my head back onto the pillow giving him better access to everywhere on my body. My body felt as if it were on fire. I grabbed his neck and gave him the most heated and passionate kiss I could muster. Our tongues battled for dominance neither one of us willing to back down. He reached down to cup my cheek and was about to speak when the ringing of my phone interrupted us. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Who is calling me right now." I all but growled.

I picked up the phone and saw that it was Brian calling answered the phone.

"What do you want Brian!?" I asked him in an irritated voice.

"I just wanted to check on my baby sister." He told me sounding smug like he knew what he was interrupting.

I struggled not to moan into the phone as Han started to kiss in between my thighs.

"Well you checked up on me, so goodbye now." I told him as I was about to hang up the phone .

"Wait, we need you both to come in everyone is waiting for you." He told me.

I looked at the time on my watch sitting on the nightstand. I saw that it was 11 A.M.

"Holy Shit, we'll be there soon!" I yelled into the phone and hung up.

Han and I both jumped out of bed and started to get ready to head over to the warehouse. I looked outside and saw that it was really hit so I decided to wear my floral sun dress, my tan wedges, and decided to put my hair in a messy ballerina bun. Han put on some tan shorts and a white button down. After we were both done we headed down to the lobby where the door man greeted us and allowed us to exit out. We headed towards the valet who was already waiting for us with the car. I turned to look at the valet and noticed that he was leering at me. Once we were both inside of the car Han pulled me in for a heated and passionate kiss. After we were done he sent the valet a smug smile and drove off. I turned in my seat to face him again as we got to a stop light and leaned in closer so my mouth was to his ear.

"You are so hot when you're possessive." I whispered.

I felt him shiver as my breath danced across his skin.

"Oh, you have no idea." He whispered back to me while his hand that wasn't on the steering wheel rested possessively on my exposed thigh.

The light turned green and he took off speeding towards the warehouse.

**A/N: SORRY THAT THIS UPDATE IS SO LATE AND SHORT. I HAVE BEEN HAVING TROUBLES WITH MY COMPUTER AND HAVE BEEN USING MY SISTER'S, SO I CAN ONLY USE IT FOR SO LONG. BUT IT WILL BE FIXED THIS WEEK HOPEFULLY TOMORROW. SO I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AGAIN THIS WEEK. THANK YOU SO MUCH.**


	9. Chapter 12

Chapter 9

The Night Before

We entered the warehouse holding hands, giggling as Han kissed my neck.

"Guys we've got a problem. The whole teams just been burned." Mia shouted from the computer.

We all rushed over to the computer looking at our faces on the screen.

"My name or picture isn't on here." I said searching through the screen.

"That's one good thing at least." Brian says coming to look at the screen.

"Hey Mia, can you click on that name there." He says pointing to the name on the screen that said L. Hobbs.

"Yo Dom isn't that the man from the train?" Brian asked. Dom looked at the screen and nodded.

"What's so special about this guy." Rom says.

"When the FBI wants to find someone, this is the guy they call. This dude is old testament." Brian says examining the screen.

"Well that's great. That is the last thing we need, we already have Reyes on our backs we don't need him to. If anything we need more room to breath." Rom says to all of us.

"Rom's right. I think we all need a little fresh air." Dom said smirking.

* * *

><p>We were all at the racing spot in Rio. Tej was waiting for Hobbs and his team to show up so he could do his part. Dom and Brian were talking. Tego and Rico were standing behind them talking to each other. Han was kissing me whispering things into my ear.<p>

"So I have a surprise for you when we get back to the hotel." He whispered into my neck.

"Do you? Well I have one for you to." I whispered to him while gazing up at him seductively.

We start kissing again until we here someone tell Dom that he is under arrest. We both look up and see Hobbs and his team all standing there. I notice that everyone is really quiet and are all looking at our group.

"Really, because I don't feel under arrest. Do you Brian. Or how about you Miri?" He asks us looking over to us.

"Nope." I tell him, smirking over at Hobbs.

"Not one bit." Brian says.

"Oh give it a minute. It'll sink in." Hobbs told us.

"You know we didn't kill those feds, that was Reyes." Brian tells him.

"I don't give a damn. I'm just here to bring in 2 assholes who's names hit my desk." Hobbs said.

Brian said something about Hobbs being a real hero sarcastically. Hobbs then talked about how Brian betrayed his oath as a cop/ fed and how Dom was pretending to be tough and how he almost beat a man half to death.

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back." Hobbs demanded looking straight at Dom.

"I don't think so." Dom told him.

"Your first mistake was thinking that you've got a god damn choice." Hobbs said to Dom.

"And your mistake, thinking that you're in America. This is Brazil." Dom shouts.

Everyone around us pulls out a gun. Brian and I send Hobbs and his team matching smug smiles. One of his team members comes up to him and gets him to stand down. He tells us that he'll be seeing us soon.

* * *

><p>As soon as we get back to the warehouse we start to test drive on the track again. Han decides to go first. As I watch him drive I see how good he really is. Tej, Rom, and I are all watching the cameras, but I notice as camera 2 catches some of the car. Once he finishes he looks up to us asking how he did.<p>

"Camera 2 caught you." Rom said.

I walked up to Han and told him to get back in and try again, only this time I would be with him. Tej and Rom nodded and shared secretive smile. Once we got into the car I climbed over and sat on his lap. I started too pepper kisses along his neck as he started the car. He began to drift around the turns with such precision and speed as my hand stated to rub his now hard member. I began to suck on his neck as he made the final turn. Once we got back to the starting point I hoped off of his lap and got out of the car.

"How did he do?" I asked Tej and Rome.

They were looking at the screens in awe.

"I think that was perfect, but camera 3 might have caught him." Rome said.

"Dom, this window is to small. The only way we can beat it is with... invisible cars." Han old Dom.

"I know just were to get them." Dom said shutting the hood of the car he was working on.

* * *

><p>Mia and I and I were at the market when Vice came up behind us and grabbed us.<p>

"Vince what the hell." Mia shouted at him.

I was about to respond, but Vice told us that Reyes men have been tracking us for quite some time. He took us back to the warehouse and as soon as Brian saw him he launched himself at him.

"Brian its fine, he saved us." I told him pushing him back.

"Reyes men were waiting for us at the market." Mia said going t stand by him.

Han cam up and asked if I was alright giving me a kiss on the tip of my nose. Dom invited Vince to dinner telling him he has to say grace. Brian and Han thanked Vince for saving us.

* * *

><p>We're all sitting round waiting for Tego and Rico to be done with dinner. Han, Rom, and Tej are all sitting around talking about what they'll do after we pull this job off. Tej talks about the garage he wants to open up. Han gets up and walks over to me wrapping his arms around my waist giving me loving kisses on my shoulder.<p>

"We are 24 hours away from the biggest celebration of our lives." Rom announces handing everyone beers.

Mia declines hers, while her and I share a knowing smile.

"I'm good." Mia tells him, but he just tries again.

"She can't." Brian tells him hoping he'll get what he's actually trying to tell him.

He still doesn't understand until Brian rubs her stomach. Rom's eyes got huge as saucers and I started to laugh. WE all start to come around and congratulate them.

"Hey Miri were wondering if you could be the godmother?" They asked.

"YES!" I exclaimed, feeling so happy.

Dom then tasted to our little family we've created here. Everyone was turning in for the night, so Han and I decided to go back to the hotel.

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE AND I AM SO SORRY FOR THAT I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY. SO FROM KNOW ON TO STAY ON TRACK I'M GOING TO UPDATE ONCE A WEEK. IF I CAN FIT IN MORE DURING THEN I WILL, BUT THERE WILL DEFINITLEY BE ONE UPDATE PER WEEK. ****THANKS SO MUCH.**

**-NicaArmstrong**


	10. Chapter 13

Chapter 10

Han and I got back to the hotel. Once we got inside I went straight to the bed to sit down watching Han as he closed the door.

"Do you really think we'll pull this off?" I asked him quietly.

He walked over and kneeled down in front of me taking my face into his hands.

"We are going to pull this off and once we do we are going to travel all over the world, staring with Europe." He told me looking at me with those beautiful eyes of his and the most loving look on his face.

My face lit up at the fact that he was going to come along with me after all of this was over. Once he was finished talking I pulled him into a passionate kiss. He started to moan and I pulled away.

"I love you so much." I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." He told me with just as much love and passion that I had in my voice.

"I guess I'll have to give you your surprise after we finish this job." I tell him jokingly. A smile starts to form on his lips as we both get ready for bed

* * *

><p>We got to the garage to see everyone getting ready for today. Han went over to the police car and I went over to help Mia with the computers. Han, Rom, Tej, Tego, and Rico all left, leaving me, Mia, Brian, Dom, and Vince at the warehouse. We were all getting ready to leave when Hobbs and his team burst in. Brian took Mia away, while Hobbs went after Dom, another went after Vince, and I was left standing there with the rest of the team. One guy tried to come at me but I punched him in the face and tripped him. The other ran towards me with a bit more force along with the woman. I was ready for it when Hobbs came out with Dom saying it was over. We were all in the police truck on our way to the airport for transport to extradite us back to the U.S., when all of sudden gun shots started shifting through the air. Everything started happening so fast we all get down trying to get away, but Vince and Hobbs team aren't so lucky. The only survivors are me, Brian, Mia, Dom, Hobbs, and Elena. Hobbs looks around at all of the destruction surround us with an angry and vengeful look on his face. He and Elena then tells us that they will help us in order to avenge their team.<p>

Mia and I head back to the warehouse while everyone continues their part in the heist. They've already broken into the police station and have gotten the vault and are going where we are instructing them to go. The rest of the team are heading back here to wait for Brian and Dom. Once Brian and Dom get back to the warehouse after the rest of the team gets here and the vault I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I get up and run over to Han hugging him so tight, then going over to hug Brian. Once everything settles down Tej goes over to the vault starting the process of opening it up. He puts the hand print I got up to the palm scanner and we all hold our breath. Once I see the light turn green my heart beats a little faster, when all of a sudden the vault door opens and 100 million dollars starts to flow out. I turn to Han and give him the most passionate kiss I can give him. I look around and see everyone with elated looks on their faces and I think to myself that this has just changed our lives for the better. Everyone goes around hugging and congratulating each other. Brian tells me that he, Mia, Dom, along with Elena are going to go and live on some tropic beach. We all say goodbye as we start to head our separate ways.

* * *

><p>"Really, how is Mia doing?" I ask Brian as I talk to him on the phone.<p>

"She's doing great, it's almost time for her due date." He says and I can tell that he is smiling.

"That's good remember were coming down in 2 weeks." I tell him.

"I remember, all of us can't wait to see you guys." He says to me.

I don't hear what he says, because Han starts to suck on my neck.

"Uh, Bri I have to go. I will talk to you later." I say into the phone.

I hear him chuckling and I suspect that he knows what is going on.

"Okay sis, be safe and have fun." He tells me then hangs up the phone.

After Brian hangs up the phone I turn around in Han's lap to face him. I pull him into passionate and searing kiss still aware of the fact that he is driving.

"So what is this surprise?" I ask him resting my head on to his chest.

"Look up and you'll see." He whispers into my ear.

I look up and see the shining lights of Paris ahead of me.

"Welcome to Paris." He mumbles against my lips.

**A/N: SO I AM DONE WITH FAST FIVE. I JUST WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR READING MY STORY AND ENJOYING IT. THANKS FOR THE FOLLOWS AND FAVS THAT YOU HAVE ALL GIVEN ME, I APPRECIATE ALL OF IT SO MUCH. I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE THIS WEEK AND IT WILL BE A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS BEFORE I START FAST AND FURIOUS 6. ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU SO MUCH.**

**-NICA ARMSTRONG**


	11. Chapter 14

Chapter 11

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE, I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS UPDATE HAS TAKEN SO LONG. I HAVE BEEN SICK THIS WHOLE WEEK, SO I APOLOGIZE. ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS FOLLOWED, FAVED, OR EVEN READ THIS STORY. I APPRECIATE AND LOVE IT ALL SO MUCH, SO THANK YOU.**

**-NICA ARMSTRONG**

I was surrounded by bubbles in the bathtub in our hotel room. We were staying at the Four Seasons in the presidential suite. I looked out of the open window directly in front of the bathtub and saw our beautiful view of Paris. I had my hair up in a messy bun that was slightly wet and was lying back in the enormous bathtub drinking champagne when I heard the door open then close.

"Miri where are you?" I heard Han call out.

"In the bathroom." I told him.

I heard his footsteps coming towards the bathroom. He walks into the bathroom and stops taking in my appearance. I see his eyes flicker with lust once they land on my face.

"So how did it go." I ask Han.

"It went great. I got the car you wanted and the one I wanted, both in perfect condition." He tells me.

I start playing with the bubbles around me and blow some toward him. He catches them in his hands as he sits on the edge of the tub. I lift my legs out of the water and he grabs my right ankle and starts to kiss up my leg. After he reaches my thigh he leans over and kisses me right on the mouth. I start to pull him in the water when I realize that he is still wearing his clothes.

"I would ask you to join me, but you're still wearing clothes." I whisper against his lips.

He starts to laugh as he stands up and starts to strip down until he is naked. He sits down on the opposite side of the tub and grabs me sitting me down on his lap. He starts kissing my neck and lean back to give him better access.

"So we leave for Brian and Mia tonight at 7pm." I mutter as I try to hold back a moan.

"It'll be good to see them, and by the way I have a surprise for you." He tells me.

"What is it?" I ask him excitedly.

"Well I'm not going to tell you, because that would ruin the point of a surprise." He tells me laughing into my neck.

"So let's get out of here and get ready." He tells me as we get out of the bath.

"Can I take it off now?" I ask him tugging at the blindfold covering my eyes.

"Not yet. And we've only been driving for 20 minutes." He tells me and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Ugh, fine." I tell him, while smiling at the same time.

We spend the rest of the ride in a comfortable silence. About 10 minutes later I feel the car come to a stop. I hear Han get out of the car and as he comes over to open my door for me.

"What's going on?" I ask him as he starts to lead me somewhere. He continues to tell me to hold on. I let my mind start to drift elsewhere all the while listening to where we are going. I hear that we are entering someplace with hardwood floors, because I hear the different sound my heels make. I try to guess where we were, when all of a sudden my blindfold is taken off of my eyes and in front of me is a beautiful view of an amazing beach. I look around me and realize that I'm inside a beautiful, well decorated villa. I continue to look around in awe and turn to Han who is looking at me with such a loving look on his face,

"Who does this belong to?" I ask him still looking around.

He comes up to stand behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Well it belongs to us." He whispers in my ear.

"What do you mean it's ours?" I ask him.

"I mean that it is ours." He says holding up the keys.

I look up at him with such a happy look on my face.

"I know how much you love it here and I thought that once we're done travelling we should have a permanent place to stay." He says gesturing to the villa.

I look at him with an overjoyed look on my face and launch myself at him giving the ne of the most passionate kisses I could give him.

"We kind of have to get going unless you want to miss the flight." Han tells me after we pull apart.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me." I tell him, looking into his beautiful brown eyes.

We take one more look around the villa, then head back to the car. We get into the car and Han and I look at one another grabbing each other's hands, driving off towards the airport.


	12. Chapter 15

**A/N: HI EVERYONE I AM SOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN LIKE 2 WEEKS. I WILL BE UDATING TOMMOROW SO JUST HANG IN THERE. I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS READ OR FAVED THIS STORY AND EVERYONE WHO HAS FOLLOWED ME AND THIS STORY. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH.**

**-NICA ARMSTRONG**


	13. Chapter 16

Chapter 12

"Can you drive any faster!" I snapped at the taxi driver with an agitated look on my face.

He gave me a look, muttering something under his breath. I sent him a death glare and turned to Han doing the same after I heard him chuckle.

"Sweetheart, calm down." He tells me giving me a sweet kiss on my lips.

I turned away from him with a huff like a petulant child. Calm down, he wanted me to calm down when my sister has been in labor for an hour, according to Elena Dom and Brian just got there, and my nephew/godson would be born in like 30 minutes. Yeah, not likely. We finally got to the place were Mia was having the baby. We got out of the cab and grabbed our luggage, automatically putting into Dom's car. We ran to where Elena and Dom were standing.

"Hey how's she doing?" I ask Dom after we all greet each other.

"She's doing good, she's been in there for about an hour and a half." Dom tells me.

We all sit there for about 15 more minutes when all of a sudden the door opens and my bother steps out with the hugest smile on his face and a bundle I his arms.

"I want you all to meet the newest addition to the family, Jack O'Conner." He said with a proud gleam in his eyes as we all come to look at the new baby in his arms.

"Do you want to hold your nephew / godson?" Brian asks me as he gestures for me to hold Jack.

I look up at him with the hugest smile on my face. I gently take Jack away from Brian and cradle him against m y chest. I go to sit down and I feel arms rap around my shoulder. I look towards the source and see that Han is right beside me looking down at Jack with the same awestruck look on his face that I had on mine.

"Welcome to the family. You're going to be so loved. I just met you and I already love you." I whispered to Jack as I was gently rocking him back and forth giving him a kiss on his forehead. As I come back up I see him opening his eyes. Once he opens his eyes, he stares at me and I gasp at the fact that he got mine's and Brian's bright blue eyes. I look up at Brian and he smiles at me and I smile back.

"Brian he's beautiful." I whisper to him in awe of the tiny little baby that was now grasping onto my fingers.

"Can we go in and see Mia?" I ask him.

He nods and we all head into her room. As soon as we head in I hand Jack back to Brian and go to lay down with Mia on her bed.

"Hey." I whisper to her as I push back the hair lying across her forehead.

"I'm good. Tired but good." She whispered back to me.

We all sit around and talk for about another half an hour when I notice Mia's eyes are starting to droop.

"Ok you're tired so we're going to go and let you get some rest, love you." I tell her getting off of the bed giving her a kiss on the cheek.

I was staring out into the ocean watching the waves roll onto the shore, feeling the heat of the sun on my skin. I was wearing my blue bikini and Han was wearing black swim trunks. I turned to my side watching as Han played with Jack. I smiled at the sight of them together. I saw Jack starting to crawl over to me and decided to lay down on my bare stomach.

"See, I told you he likes me more than you." I told Han sticking my tongue out at him.

"No he likes me more, because I'm his uncle." He said trying to grab Jack.

"But I'm his aunt and godmother." I say letting him snuggle against me with a smug smile on my face.

We stay on the beach teasing, playing, and messing around with each other for about an hour more. After that we start to walk back to the house with Jack. We put him into his room and watch as he falls asleep. We head into our room and start to pack for our trip back to Paris, when I feel his arms around my waist and his lips kissing my neck. I lean back into his chest, when his hands start to go lower on my body. I turn away from him with a smirk on my face.

"Down boy." I joke with him.

"Wait until we get home, I have a surprise for you." I whisper into his ear.

"Well I can't wait." He mutters into my neck.


	14. Chapter 17

Chapter 13

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS FOLLOWED THIS STORY AND GOT ME TO 100 FOLLOWS. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ OR FAVED THIS STORY. THANKS SO MUCH LOVE YOU ALL.**

**-NICA ARMSTRONG**

We arrived back in Paris about 6 hours ago, but we each had important things to take care of. Han told me he had a surprise for me tonight and that I should dress fancy. So that's were I am right now, out shopping. I had spent the rest of my time at the spa getting ready for tonight. I was about to go and check out some other stores, when I walked past CHANEL and saw of flash of white causing me to turn around. I looked at the window and inside I saw a beautiful white strapless bandage dress and a pair of the most amazing heels. I immediately went inside and asked the lady at the front how much it was

"it's beautiful isn't it. Its one of a kind. The total is $10,000." she told me.

I know that its a lot for a dress I thought to myself, but what the hell.

"I'll take it." I told her.

I handed her my Amex card while she got someone to package it up for me. I walked out of the shop with the hugest smile on my face.

* * *

><p>When I got back home it was around 6 pm, so I had about an hour to get ready before I had to down and meet Han. I took a shower, shaved, washed my hair, and brushed my teeth. I got out of the shower, putting on my robe and walked over to my closet. I walked over to the section were I had put my new outfit that I got today. I then walked over to the wardrobe that I used for my bras, panties, lingerie etc. I pulled out the brand new matching white set that I had also bought earlier that day, smirking as I put on thinking about how Han was going to react when he saw it later. After I had that on I pulled on my dress and slipped on my heels. I went over to where I kept my jewelry after deciding to wear the necklace that Han bought while were in Italy some months ago. I decide to leave my hair down and wavy. I heard the door open and close so I started to walk downstairs. When Han came into view I saw that he had flowers in his hands and that he was wearing a charcoal gray suit. When I finally reached the bottom of the stairs I was pulled into a passionate kiss. As the kiss became more heated I felt him put a blindfold over my eyes.<p>

"Hey! Where are you taking me?" I yelled him playfully as he starts to lead me into a different direction.

"Its a surprise." he whispers into my ear.

He continues to lead us in the same direction. We come to a stop and I feel a light breeze so I know that we're outside. He started to untie the blindfold, once it was away from my eyes I gasped. I look around and everywhere I look I see beautiful lights twinkling in the evening glow and the exquisite flowers beautifully placed all around the pool, some in the water. I turn back around to him and see him smiling from my reaction to everything.

"This is all so amazing." I breath out in a breathy whisper looking into his dark wonderful brown eyes.

He led me over to the table set up in the middle of it all with a beautiful view of the sunset. We both sit down and in front of us is a covered tray of food and off to the side is a cart filled with covered trays on it. He lifts the lid and on the plate is a delicious French style Carbonara. I felt as if my mouth was going to water at the sight of it, for the fact that it was ne of my favorite foods. I look at Han and smile as I start to eat the dish. I hear the moan leave my mouth before I could even stop myself.

"Love this is amazing." I say as I continue to eat the amazing meal.

We continue to talk to each other about anything and everything. We talk about our pasts, what we wanted to do when we were younger, we just tell each other everything.

"So you were seriously a cheerleader in high school?" Han asked me with a smile on his face.

"Yup. All 4 years. I have all the trophies in the garage." I said smiling at him as I take a sip of my wine.

We continued to talk and laugh with each other all the way into dessert. For dessert Han made us Molten Chocolate Cakes with Strawberries and champagne. It was so soft and creamy, it basically melted in my mouth. I was about to tell Han the same, but when I looked up he wasn't there. I turned around and saw him standing by the stairs that were wrapped around in lights and surrounded by flowers,

"What are you doing over here?" I asked, walking to stand in front of him.

"I've been thinking about how to do this for a while. I didn't want to seem to cheesy, but I didn't want to be unprepared either."

I just continued to stare at him with a loving smile on my face while he continued.

"So here it goes." He said taking a deep breath.

"Miranda O' Conner, you came into my life a year ago and changed my entire world. I can't imagine a life for myself without you in it. I love you so much and I will always love you no matter what. You are the light that keeps away the dark and I will love you forever. so will you do me the extreme honor and pleasure of becoming my wife?" He asks me as those beautiful brown eyes peered into my soul.

As I looked into his eyes images starts to flash before my eyes. It was our life together. That was when I knew for sure that he was my soul mate. That he was my forever.

"Yes." I said with tears in my eyes as I looked down at him.

He puts the beautiful Harry Winston ring onto my ring finger as I smile brightly at him. I pull him into a passionate kiss, but pull away and start to lead him into the house.

"Now its time for my surprise." I say with a teasing smirk on my face.

**HELLO AGAIN I AM GOING TO START WRITING FOR FAST AND FURIOUS 6, THE CHAPTER AFTER THE UPCOMING ONE. SO I JUST WANTED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD LET MIRANDA HAVE SOME SORT OF PAST WITH OWEN SHAW. PLEASE LET ME KNOW NOW BY THIS WEDNESDAY. SEND IT BY PERSONAL MESSAGE. THANK YOU.**

y


	15. Chapter 18

Chapter 14

Fast and Furious 6

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS UPDATE HAS TAKEN SO LONG. I'VE BEEN CRAZY BUSY. I STARTED THIS CHAPTER FROM THE WRONG POINT SO I WILL POST WHAT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE BEFORE THIS, THIS WEEK. SORRY ABOUT THE TROUBLE WITH CHAPTER EARLIER GUYS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE FAST AND FURIOUS FRANCHISE OR ANY OF IT'S STORY LINE. I ONLY OWN MY OC MIRANDA.**

**3 months later**

We decided to travel again for a little while. We were currently in Hong Kong at the moment.

"Thank You." I told the woman in Cantonese as she handed me the food.

I walked back to the table where Han was waiting. I give him a kiss as I sit down.

"It's amazing isn't it?" He asks me as I gaze around the market in wonder.

"It is, just traveling all over the world gives me new experiences like this one." I tell him pointing at my food.

We continue to talk and eat as we hear the sounds of shouting voices and running footsteps. We both turn around to see police officers and agents running towards us. We shoot up out of our seats with our guns fully loaded and in our hands. As soon as ours are out the pull theirs out to. With stand off their for about a minute until a woman comes out and tells to put our guns down. She takes out her phone and calls someone, after about 10 seconds on the phone she tosses it to Han.

"Dom?" He asks as he looks at me with a confused look on his face.

After he's done speaking to Dom he hands the phone back to the woman and we leave the market.

"What is going on?" I ask with worry in my voice.

"Dom needs us." He says.

* * *

><p>We get off of the plane at Heathrow Airport at about 12 pm. We get a cab to take us to the address Dom sent us. We both look at each other, grabbing onto each others hands.<p>

"It's going to be alright." He tells me in a soothing tone.

"I hope so." I say as I look back out the window.

We get to the building taking the elevator up to the top floor. Once the doors open I see that Dom and Brian are already here.

"Brian!" I exclaim as I run up to him giving him the hugest hug ever.

"Hey sis." He says

I look back to see Dom and Han shake hands and hug each other. Han and Brian do the same thing as Dom comes over and gives me a hug. We sit around and talk for another hour as we wait for the others to arrive. As we're waiting Brian and I decide to check out our new arsenal of weapons, I was checking out one of the guns when I heard someone enter the room.

"Finally some equipment I can work with." I hear as I look up to see Tej and Rom entering the room.

Tej walks straight to the computers and Rom walks over to Han giving him a hug.

"This is way better than that crap back in Rio." Tej says examining the machines around him.

"So much better." I laugh as he looks around in awe of it all.

Rom comes up to me giving me a huge hug. After he lets go he catches sight of my engagement ring and picks me up spinning around. Tej comes over congratulating me.

"Congrats." Rom says to me and Han.

We all continue to look around as the elevator door opens and Hobbs steps out with a woman following behind him.

"Alright Hobbs you have got the best crew in the world standing in front of you, so give them a reason to stay." Dom says walking towards all of us.

"Hey I'm going to go get something to eat, do you want anything?" I ask Han he nods his head yes.

I walk to the vending machine down the entryway hall and get some snacks. Once I got everything I wanted I walked back to were everyone else was holding the snacks in one hand and my drink in the other.

"I want you to help me catch Shaw." Hobbs said as I was walking up to them, he showed a picture of who he was talking about. Once I saw the picture I dropped everything I was holding to the floor and it landed with a crash. Everyone turned to look at me as the tears started to come into my eyes. Han and Brian tried to ask what was wrong but I ignored them as I walked up to the table and grabbed the photo of Owen and started at it.

"Baby what's wrong?" Han asks me looking just as confused as everyone else around us.

"It's him Han. The one that I told you about." I tell him with the tears streaming down my face.

The conversation we had must have registered with Han, because he looked angrily at the picture before us and muttered some curses.

"Would someone like to clue us in as to what is going on here?" Rom asks us.

"I was wondering the same thing." Brian says, so does Dom and Hobbs. I look towards Han and he gives me an encouraging smile. I turn to everyone and start to tell them my story.

"About 4 years ago when I was traveling around Europe I met a guy. We met, we fell in love, and we got married. About 7 months into our marriage he started to change. He was getting mixed into some pretty bad things. So one night I got the divorce and I left and now here we are." I finish as I look up at everyone.

"Damn." Rom breathes out after taking in the story.


	16. Fast and Furious 6

Chapter 15

I spent the next hour telling them the rest of the story. After I was finished, I looked around and saw a look of a pride and anger on Han's face, I saw a look of sadness and anger on Brian's face, and looks of understanding on everyone else's.

"Miri why didn't you tell me about this?" He asked me.

"I thought that you would be upset and disappointed in me." I tell him.

Brian starts to walk towards me. He pulls me into a hug whispering reassuring things to me.

"I could never be disappointed in you." He mumbled into my hair.

I rest my head against his shoulder. I look up at Han as he gives me a reassuring smile. Once our little heart to heart was over Hobbs got back to talking.

"Owen Shaw: former major in the S.A.S., spec ops solider, he ran the U.K.'s mobility unit in Kabal and Barsa."

"Ah shit that mobility unit is hard core. I mean we are talking vehicular warfare. Best in the world." Tej tells us as he looks down at the paper.

"For years they've been running jobs all over Europe." Hobbs continued

"Son of a bitch! He took on vacation in Europe, he said it was just because he wanted to." I say to myself as Hobbs Gives us this new information.

"But it's their most recent job that they've done that has gotten them to a whole new level. 3 targets, very specific. The program Terminal from an I.C.M.B. missile." Hobbs says pulling out some more files.

"So what does this mean?" I ask him examining the photos and files on the table.

"The best guess that we've got is that Shaw and his crew are building a Nightshade device."

"Which is?" Brian asks.

"It's a tech bomb. It has the ability to block out an entire military communication grid for 24 hours." Riley states entering the conversation.

"This device could be worth billions, selling it to the right person." Hobbs states.

"Billions. Why don't we just go ahead and still that shit." Tej says making me smile at him.

"Look, I want you all to help me catch Shaw. He has only got 1 piece left that he needs, and I'm going to stop him before he gets it. I Know you guys are a family, so I am offering you a chance to make that family whole again." He says as he throws some photos onto the table.

I look at what he threw on the table and a shocked gasp leaves my mouth. There on the table is a picture of my supposedly dead friend Letty. I stared at the picture for about 5 minutes.

"You want to make this family whole again." I say finally speaking after what felt like a lifetime.

"Get us to Letty, We'll get you to Shaw. Full pardons all the way around." Brian says, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"I can't promise you that." Hobbs says reluctantly.

"Yes you can." Brian tells him.

"And you will. That's our offer. Take it or leave it." Dom says coming to stand next to Brian.

"You get me to Shaw and I'll get Letty to you." Hobbs says with a determined look on his face.

* * *

><p>We were standing on balcony across from Shaw's hideout waiting for the cue to get into action.<p>

"Shit the scanner says that there was a breach down at Interpol." Tej says looking at his computer.

"It's a set up, he brought us down here so he could take Interpol." I says as we all start to jump into action.

Dom tells us to go down to Interpol wile he and Hobbs wait for Shaw. Everyone gets into the black cars while I get into my Black Lamborghini that I had flown in with me and Han. As we speed down to Interpol we take note of the empty streets. Once we approach Interpol our cars start to get shot at from above. We get out of the cars and look up to see a man with a sniper gun on the roof aiming at us. As soon as he stops 2 more guys with guns and bags come out of the front just as 2 cars pull up. They both hop in and start to speed away. As we all rush to get into our cars I felt someone pull me aside. I look up to see Han staring at me. Before I can even say anything he pulls me into a heated and lustful kiss. When he pulls away I just look at him as he heads back to his car. As we continue to chase and follow Shaw's crew I notice that the car with the 2 men inside of it has no back window. I watch as one of the men scoot to the back with some sort of device in his hands. He shoot something onto Tej, Rom, and Brian's cars and I just feel confused until I see Tej's car start to swerve out of control, then Rom's. i see that Brian realizes what is going on, because he knocks the little chip off of his car. I ask them if they are oaky and they tell us that they are fine and to keep going. We keep chasing as we reach a circular intersection 3 more cars join the chase. I see Dom and Hobbs so I assume that the 3rd is Shaw. We enter a tunnel as we keep following . I see Shaw's car turn left as do Dom and Hobbs. I continue to drive until I see Brian's car flip over. I run out of my car with Han following and check if he is alight. He says that he is so we head back to the building where Rom and Tej are.

* * *

><p>"We are not in Brazil. We've got flying cars and shit like freakin 007. We do not do this" Rom says aggravated.<p>

Han and I start to laugh as Tej makes fun of Rom.

"That could have been my forehead." Rom says complaining. while looking at the car.

"No man that's not as big." Tej says laughing causing me and Han to smile.

* * *

><p>Owen Shaw POV<p>

"That was a very different breed than Hobbs usual wannabe warriors. We need to know who these people are and what they are made of." I tell them as Vegh puts out the file.

"O'Conner, Toretto, O'Conner, and the rest of the team." She says putting down the last file.

"These guys are common criminals." Ivory says picking up a file.

"Tonight these common criminals were seconds away from taking us down show then the respect they deserve or it weakens us." I tell them scanning over the photos and information. As I continue to look them over one in particular catches my eye. I look back at it and see that it is Miranda.

"What do you have on Miranda O'Conner?" I ask Vegh. She starts to pull up what we have on her.

"Miranda O'Conner: Age-25, Family-Brian O'Conner(Brother), Graduated from Stanford, top of her class-Valedictorian, she was married at age-21, she has no criminal records, and nothing else comes up for her." She says closing the file.

My mind starts to wander off as I think about Miranda. I start to smirk as a plan forms in my head. I know my plan will work and I know I will get her back.

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE FOR READING, FAVORITING, AND FOLLOWNG THIS STORY. NOW THAT IT IS SUMMER VACATION I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY. ONCE AGAIN THAN YOU ALL SO MUCH AND PLEASE REVIEW. LOVE YA.**


	17. Bonus Chapter 1

**A/N: SORRY THAT THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG. I JUST GOT A NEW COMPUTER YESTERDAY SO I AM STILL GETTING EVERYTHING SET-UP SO FOR RIGHT NOW THIS IS GOING TO BE A BONUS CHAPTER AND THE ACTUAL CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS. THANK YOU.**

**NICA ARMSTRONG**

**Bonus Chapter #1**

**As I look around the room I see that everyone is just doing their own thing. I look over at Dom and see that he is looking over some papers on the table; I look over to Brian and see that he is on the phone, he catches my eye and mouths Mia to me, I nod my head at him and smile; I see that Rom and Tej are looking over the weapons and the computer while talking quietly to each other; and then I finally looked over to the one person I have been waiting to see all day. I look into his eyes and see the barely contained lust in them, the same lust that I have in mine. AS we continued to stare at each other it was as if we could read each others mind. WE both got up and headed to the door at the same time. We get to the room that we were staying in within the building. As soon as I hear him shut the door I jump on him wrapping my legs around his waist. I feel his hands move from my waist down to my ass as he squeezes it. I through my head back moaning in appreciation when he starts to kiss my neck.**

**" I 've been wanting to do this all day" Han whispered into my neck.**

**I jumped down from his waist and pulled away from the searing kiss that he was giving me to pull off his shirt and then his pants. Soon after my clothes followed as Han ran his hands up and down my body. He pulls me into yet another passionate kiss as we back up towards the bed. Once we hit the bed I li down as Han hovers over me. He starts to kiss me all over and all the way down from my lips to my ankle. He moves back up to my face and we both stare at each other for what feels like hours but in reality is only mere minutes. Within his eyes I can see all of the emotions that he has for me for me: love, respect, passion, admiration, lust, and so much more. I can tell by the look on his face that he has seen the same emotions in mine. I wrap my arms around his neck bringing his head down to mine. I bring my lips down to his ear.**

**" I love you so much, my love." I whispered into his ear.**

**" I love you to my beautiful fiancé and I can not wait until you become my beautiful wife." He breathes against my mouth as he pulls me in for a passionate love filled kiss.**

**Han moves his hands back down to my ass as I leave a trail of hot open- mouth kisses all over his neck and chest. I begin to moan as his fingers tangle into my long hair. I look at him and I see the love of my life, the man who would do anything for me and I for him. I loo at him and see my future; a future that I can not wait for to start. A future that I would do anything to protect. **


	18. Fast and Furious 6 Part 2

Chapter 16

"Dude this is crazy." Rom says as he grabs a snack from the vending machine.

We all look up at him as he continues to look at the computer screens with pictures of Shaw's group on it.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask him looking up from my laptop.

"I'm over her looking at these images and it is like we are hunting our evil twins." He says motioning to the screen.

"I mean look at this black dude right here, he's handsome so that's clearly me. We've got a white Hobbs. This is Han. It's an African in a beanie Tej, that's like your mini me. Hey Miri, Brian when did you guys do this photo shoot?" He asks us pointing to the blond on the screen. I look up giving him a sarcastic smirk and Brian flips him off.

"I'm just kidding you guys know you're the prettiest blondes around here." He says jokingly.

We all laugh as Rom finishes, when Hobbs pulls up. He and Riley get out of the car with determined looks on their faces.

"We got 2 things. Fist this is the worst place in the entire world to commit a crime, they have cameras up on every street, corner, you name it. Second we've finally got confirmation on what Shaw's crew took from Interpol. They ripped off a database that has information on all of the places that hold the final piece that they need.

"So where are they at?" Brian asks.

"There are about a dozen of them spread around Europe." Riley tells him.

"The list is only good for a limited amount of time." Hobbs says.

"How limited?" I ask him.

"96 hours." He tells me.

"So that means that wherever Shaw's crew is going hit next has to be in the next 4 days." I say to everyone.

"Exactly." Hobbs says.

"They have a window and so do we, so lets get moving." Hobbs says.

After Hobbs says that we all start to discuss what we know about the custom cars that Shaw and his crew have. We try to figure out where he could of gotten these cars and everything else made. We decide to go searching for the custom shop.

"Han, Roman, Miri you're up. We find the person who made the cars, We'll find Shaw." Dom tells us.

"Come on." I tell them as I grab a gun and head towards the cars. Riley decides to come with us and I give her a smile.

* * *

><p>After striking out at 4 other places we get to a shop in Downtown London. We see a blond haired man testing out some of his tools.<p>

"This must be our guy. So how do you want to play this?" Han asks after watching the blond haired man for a few more minutes.

"Han and I will go in and you 2 have our backs." rom says in a cocky voice.

Riley and I look at each other with identical expressions on. I look over to Rom and scoff as Riley and I start to walk away.

"Oh Rom, soon you'll learn that all men are the same and that they can all be persuaded." tell him in a teasing condescending tone as I walk towards the blond haired man.

"Hi." I say as we reach him.

He turns around looking quite shocked for a moment, but then he sees me and shamelessly looks me up and down, doing the same to Riley.

"We're looking for some information." I tell him as nice as I possibly can.

"About what?" He asks with a smile on his face.

"Cars." I tell him.

He asks us what kind of cars and Riley describes the exact description of Shaw's cars. We tell him that we would be very interested to know who bought those cars. He asks us why should he help us. Riley tells him because we are asking nicely.

"Because you're asking nicely. What can you offer me that I can't get from a thousand other girls." He says in a teasing tone as he reaches out to touch my face.

But before he can Riley wrestles him to the ground bending his arm at a very weird looking angle, that looks immensely painful.

I let it continue on for a couple more minutes until I ask him is he ready to talk. He tells us yes and leads us inside the shop. He goes to the computer starting to type things in. He asks us what our business with Shaw is. I tell him that he has something of ours and we would like to get it back. He continues to concentrate on the computer when I hear an engine roaring. I look up to see 2 of Shaw's guys and Letty. They walk to the front and start shooting all over the place. We all drop to the floor once it begins. It stops and I look up to see Riley chasing Letty down, Rom chasing one of Shaw's guys. Han who is abut to go with Room comes over to me and makes sure I am all right. I tell him I am and that I will be alright. Once Han leaves I turn my attention to the blond haired mechanic, who got shot in the crossfire. I ask him to please tell me what Shaw is up to and I promise him that Shaw will pay for what just occurred. His breathing becomes shallow and ragged. But before he dies he tells me the one name I hoped I wouldn't hear for a very very long time.

_BRAGA._

I look at him and shock, but before I can respond I feel my self being hauled up and blindfolded.

* * *

><p>When the blindfold is taken off of me I am greeted with an unpleasant sight. The one person I never wanted to see again ever was sitting in the back of the SUV right next to me.<p>

"Hello darling." He says to me with a smirk on his face.

"Owen." I say.

CLIFFHANGER...

Thank you so much to everyone who has read, faved, followed, or reviewed this story. Thank you everyone.

-NICA ARMSTRONG


	19. AN

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN LIKE A MONTH. I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH EVERYTHING AND HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO DO ANY WRITING. I WILL BE UPDATING EITHER THIS WEEKEND OR NEXT WEEK. THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS READ OR IS READING THIS STORY, FAVED OR FOLLOWED IT. THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH.**

**- NICA ARMSTRONG**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 17

Silent. Complete and utter silence is how I would describe this car ride. No one said a single word throughout this entire journey. You could physically feel the tension within the atmosphere. I felt his eyes burning into my back, but I refused to give him the satisfaction of me looking over at him. So instead I just glared out of the car window watching the scenery flash past us, continuing to rub my wrists from when they were bound together, all the while wondering where he was taking me. I was jolted out of my thoughts as the car came to a sudden stop.

"We're here." The man driving the car told Owen as he began to exit the vehicle.

As soon as he was out Owen turned his body to face me. It was a full 10 minutes of him staring at me, me glaring out of the window, and the sound of our breathing before I finally turned around to look at him.

"What do you want Owen?" I ask him in a harsh and irritated voice.

He didn't say anything he just continued to stare at me.

"What do you want? Why am I here." I asked sounding a bit angrier as my short temper started to quickly rise.

"What I want is for you and your little crew to leave London and stay out of what doesn't involve you." He said

"See that's where you're wrong, this does involve us. This involves us in everyway" I told him staring straight into his eyes.

He continued to stare into my eyes when I saw the flash of realization cross over his face.

"Oh, I understand. I understand it quite clearly now." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

I just continued to stare at him, not allowing my face to betray the array of emotions I was currently feeling at the moment.

"You're here for her aren't you?" He me.

I didn't respond I just turned back towards the window and continued to glare outside.

"You're not going to get her back you know. She's with me. She belongs to me." He whispered in my ear.

"She does not belong to you and she does not belong with you. She belongs with her family and we will get her back." I hissed at him as I turned back around to face him with a heated glare.

"So I will ask you again why am I here?" I asked him angrily.

"You are here darling, because you have now just become leverage." He told me moving a piece of hair from my face.

I slapped his hand away from my face.

"Do not touch me Owen." I growled at him.

"I see you still haven't changed a bit, not one bit." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah whatever." I told him crossing my arms staring outside.

"Give me your phone." He demanded holding his hand out.

"What?" I asked him.

"Give me the phone?" He told me

"Why?" I asked still not willing to give up the last source of contact I had with everyone else.

"Because, I'm going make a little call to your family, including that little fiancée of yours." He tells me stressing a bit on the word fiancée.

I look at him shocked that he knew about me and Han. I reluctantly hand my phone over to him watching as he scrolls through the contact list until he finds Brian's name. I watch as he hits the call button and puts the phone on speaker.

"Hello Miri, thank god we have been worried sick about you. We've been searching for you like crazy." Brian said sounding frantic and relieved at the same time.

"This isn't Miranda but I'll be happy to relay the message to her for you." Owen said smugly into the phone.

I heard all the background noise on the other side stop. It was so quiet you could probably hear a pin drop.

"Where is my sister Shaw?" Brian demanded, you could hear the anger in his voice start to rise.

"She's right here. Miranda darling say hi." He says into the phone while looking at me.

"Hey guys, don't worry about me I' m fine, okay." I say into the phone trying to reassure them.

Owen takes the phone of off of speaker phone and continues to talk to Brian and the rest of the group. Once he's finished he hangs up the phone and tosses it on the seat. He opens the door and tells the driver something causing him to come back into the car and start driving. I look at him confused.

"You're coming with me." He says.

I look at him as I start to feel a bit nervous hoping that I can find my way out and back to them or that they'll find me. Soon.

**A/N: SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG EVERYBODY. THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES. THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH AND READING THIS STORY. I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY, BUT I WILL TRY AND UPDATE AT LEAST EVERY WEEK OR TWO. THANK YOU SO MUCH. LOVE YOU ALL.**

**-NICA ARMSTRONG**


	21. AN 2

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN LIKE 2 MONTHS. I HAVE BEEN EXTREMELY BUSY WITH SENIOR YEAR, AP CLASSES, GETTING READY FO COLLEGE APPS ETC. I WILL BE UPDATING THIS WEEK AND MORE FREQUENTLY FROM NOW ON. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING, FOLLOWING, AND FAVORITING THIS STORY.**

**- NICA ARMSTRONG**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 18

**OH MY GOSH! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN MONTHS, LITERALLY. I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY, FIGURING OUT A LOT OF DIFFERENT THINGS RIGHT NOW THAT WILL HOPEFULLY BE RESOLVED BY THE UPCOMING WEEKEND. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME THROUGHOUT THIS STORY, I HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT NEW STORIES TO WRITE ABOUT. LEAVE NEW STORY SUGGESTIONS IN YOUR REVIEWS, ON THAT NOTE PLEASE REVIEW. ALSO SAW FURIOUS 7 ON FRIDAY, IT WAS SO GOOD AND I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS!**

**R.I.P. PAUL WALKER- YOU WILL FOREVER BE MISSED.**

They're going to find me, I continued to repeat to myself in my head. I try to stay as calm as I can be considering the situation I am currently in. I could feel his eyes boring into my back, but I refused to turn around and give him the satisfaction of getting a reaction from me.

"You know you're going to have to speak to me eventually." He said, hoping it would cause me to turn around.

I remained silent and continued to look out the window. I was immensely disappointed to see that there weren't any places that I recognized. We continued to ride in silence for about 15 more minutes until the car turned left heading into a tunnel. It was dark for a couple of minutes until we pull up into what looks like a garage. There was one person under the hood of a car, one at the computers, and two around a table discussing something. Owen and the man who was driving exited the car. Owen walked around the car and opened my door.

"Welcome." He says with a smirk on his face spreading his arms out in front of him as if to show me the entire building.

As I continued to look at him in silence, I realized that everyone had stopped what they were doing and were now looking over at us. I saw the person who was working on the car come up and my breath caught in my throat. Letty. She was this close to me and for the time being I couldn't even do anything about it. She looked over at me and I wanted to cry at the look on her face, it was as if we had never even met. I looked back at Owen only to see him staring at me. He came over and grabbed me by the arm over to the table where everyone was now located.

"Okay everyone this is Miranda." He said ignoring the looks on everyone's faces clearly asking for an explanation. He didn't give them one and just continued to talk. After he was done he pulled with him throughout the building, until we stopped in a room. He turned on the lights and it turned out to be a bedroom. He walked over to the desk by the window leaning against it, as I just continued to stand in the middle of the room staring at him.

"Why am I here Owen?" I asked him again with exasperation in my voice.

"You're here, because I want you here." He said now looking up at me.

"What does that even mean?" I ask him.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said coming up to stand in front of me. He brushed some of my hair behind my ear.

"Get some sleep you have had a long day." He tells me as he starts to walk towards the door, he leaves the room closing the door behind him.

I look around the room finally deciding that it won't help me at all if I don't get some sleep considering I felt as if I was going to pass out. I took off my shoes and jacket laying them down on the chair beside me. I get under the covers and stare out the window. I feel my eyes starting to get heavier, as I let the sleep take me my last thoughts were of my family.

* * *

><p>3rd POV (Back at base after Shaw's phone call)<p>

Shaw just hung up the phone and it was dead silent. Nobody made a sound and nobody moved. Brian continued to look down at his phone until he threw it straight across the room. The sound of the phone clattering to the ground seemed to wake everyone from whatever trance they seemed to be stuck in.

"What's the plan Dom? What's the plan to get Miri back?" Brian asked trying to stay as calm as he could in the current situation.

Everyone started making plans, getting increasingly louder. Everyone except Han who stood there frozen, his thoughts only preoccupied by one thing. Miranda. All the thoughts continued to swirl in his head, everyone around him continuing to get louder, until he finally had enough.

"Stop!" He yelled out to everyone.

Everyone turned around to stare at Han shocked at his outburst. Han looked each and every one of them in the eyes.

"This is all pointless. You all know that if Miranda saw us like these she would lose her shit. You all know as well as I do that she wouldn't want us acting like this. So even though we need to find her and we are going to find her, we will not lose ourselves." Han said continuing to look at everyone.

They all continued to stare at him also, knowing that he was right. They also took into consideration that even thought they were all family Miranda was his fiancée and that this must be even harder for him to handle. They all began to strategize on the best ways to get both Letty and Miranda back, safe and with their family, hopefully sooner rather than later. It was getting later and later as the time flew by and eventually everyone went to their rooms to get at least a couple hours of sleep. Han was on his way to his and Miranda's room when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around and saw Brian.

"Hey man, I know how hard this must be for you. It's hard for me to. But don't worry we're going to get her and Letty back, and then our family will be whole again." Brian told him, pulling him in for a hug after he was done.

"Thanks man." Han told him before he headed back into his room. He took of his clothes leaving only in his boxers and got under the covers. He turned on his phone and looked at his lock screen. It was a picture he had taken of Miranda when she wasn't looking. He continued to smile down at the picture until he saw a tear fall onto the screen of his phone. He shut off the phone and said out loud:

"Don't worry Miranda, I love you so much and I'm going to get you back." He said before he let the sleep take him over.


End file.
